In order for an autonomous mobile vehicle to smoothly drive, clear obstacle information in various operating environments must be provided.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram showing an environment in which dust is generated when an autonomous mobile vehicle is operated. In case of most of conventional intelligent mobile units, researches have been carried out on a method of detecting obstacles using only a laser distance sensor or an ultrasonic sensor. The method of detecting obstacles using only the laser distance sensor has excellent performance in the accuracy of an angle and distance, but is problematic in that it mistakes an obstacle such as dust 120, such as that shown in FIG. 1, through which a mobile unit can pass for an obstacle through which the autonomous mobile vehicle 110 cannot pass.